Digimon: The Movie
|director=Mamoru Hosoda Minoru Hosoda Shigeyasu Yamauchi |producer=Seki Hiromi Yasushi Mitsui Terri-Lei O'Malley Makoto Shibazaki Tan Takaiwa Teruo Tamamura Tsutomu Tomari Makoto Toriyama Makoto Yamashina |writer=Reiko Yoshida, Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |starring=Lara Jill Miller, Joshua Seth, Bob Glouberman, Brian Donovan |music=Udi Harpaz Amotz Plessner |cinematography=Shigeru Ando |editing=Gary Friedman Douglas Purgason |distributor= (Japan) (Japan) Original Japanese in English Subtitle Version: (United States) (United States) |country= |released=(USA) October 6, 2000 |runtime=82 min. (USA) 95 min. (Japan) |language= |budget= 5.5 million |amg_id=214068 |imdb_id=0259974 |followed_by=''Revenge of Diaboromon'' }} Digimon: The Movie, released in the U.S. and Canada territory by in October 2000, consists of the union of the first three Japanese Digimon movies (which were released separately in ). The first two parts are from Digimon Adventure and the 3rd part from Digimon Adventure 02. Those stories are based in the universe introduced in the first two seasons of the TV series. The movie in the U.S. is distributed by . The unified version released in North America had a high degree of editing, with more than 40 minutes of scenes from the individual Japanese versions cut out in order to save time, along with several plot changes (possibly to help make more sense of the movie in the absence of the deleted scenes) and Kari Kamiya narrating in the movie. Plot Digimon Adventure The first story focused on Tai and Kari Kamiya four years before their adventure in the Digital World. It shows their first encounter with Digimon and what happened to them (as well as the other children) when they participated in their first digimon battle after raising a quickly growing Koromon. In the story, a young Kari sees an egg on the computer screen in their house, which turns out to be a Digi-Egg, which later hatched into Botamon. Kari claims that Willis recieves his own Digi-Egg at this point. Botamon later digivolves into Koromon and then Agumon(not the same one that became friends with Tai in the series), who then goes out and unintentionally destroys a good part of the neighborhood with Kari riding on his back. A second Digi-Egg appears in the sky to reveal an evil digimon, Parrotmon (they don't say his name in the movie). Agumon then Digivolves to Greymon but isn't strong enough to beat Parrotmon and is knocked out. Tai grabs Kari's whistle and wakes up Greymon, who defeats the Parrotmon and then they both disappear, presumably to the Digital World. Our War Game! Izzy Izumi discovers a virus on the internet infecting a Digi-Egg. At the same time, Tai is trying to apologize to Sora Takenouchi for getting her a hairclip for her birthday in an e-mail. Izzy arrives at Tai's house out of breath, telling Tai about the newly-hatched Digimon. Tai and Izzy use Tai's dad's computer to monitor the Digimon until Gennai appears in a transmission from the Digital World. He sends Agumon and Tentomon to help stop the corrupted Digimon. They put up a good fight until Keramon Digivolves to Infermon and defeats them. Tai tries furiously to contact and alert the rest of the DigiDestined and ends up getting only Matt Ishida and his brother T.K. Takaishi who are at their grandma's in the country. They find a computer in a barber shop and upload Gabumon and Patamon onto the net. Infermon Digivolves to Diaboromon after Agumon and Gabumon Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon but then they slow down because of the massive amount of e-mails being sent to Tai and Izzy (One of the e-mails is an appology from Willis where he claims all of this is his fault, and another e-mail a spam from Infermon). Tai slaps the computer and freezes it leaving WarGreymon frozen and defeated. Diaboromon then starts multiplying and sets up a timer for 10 minutes as he forces to launch two nuclear missiles: one headed for Colorado, the other for Tai's neighborhood. WarGreymon wakes up and he and MetalGarurumon race to defeat Diaboromon, only to find over a million copies of him. Every single copy fires and blast them until they lie defeated. Tai and Matt mysteriously enter their computers and talk to their Digimon. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolve to Omnimon who easily defeats all but the original Diaboromon. At one minute to go, Diaboromon is still too fast for them to hit, but then Izzy forwards him the e-mails, slowing him like it did to the other Digimon. At the very last second, Diaboromon is destroyed, disabling the missiles. But the virus tracks down Willis and infects Kokomon. Hurricane Touchdown This part features the characters in the second season and Willis is the main character. T.K. and Kari are in New York City taking a picture but are having trouble then Kari senses something. The attention turns to Willis and Terriermon, who engages in a battle with Endigomon, who keeps telling Willis to "go back," and loses. Willis and Terriermon journey to Colorado while Kari e-mails Davis Motomiya to inform him of Willis. After taking planes and taxis, they end up meeting Willis in a truck while Kari and T.K. literally get derailed by Endigomon, who says "don't interfere," just like Diaboromon. Willis tries to get Davis, Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida a lift to his house (in the form of a pizza truck). The ride leaves without Willis and Davis, who encounter Endigomon which leads to a battle between him, Flamedramon and Gargomon, Terriermon's Champion form. Before anyone is defeated, Endigomon disappears, repeating his cryptic message, "go back." Davis and Willis meet up with Yolei and Cody who told Davis that Kari And T.K. aren't here (much to Davis' disappointment). Willis doubts that they'll come at all if Endigomon interfered. After the kids question his knowledge about Endigomon, Willis reveals he created him but regrets saying so and storms off, while being followed by Davis. Willis reveals the story about Endigomon, how he became infected and reveals that he was the one who created Diaboromon. Davis offers to help with the rest of the kids and their Digimon. Terriermon overhears the conversation (blaming it on his "really big ears") and offers to help. Willis refuses his help out of concern for his safety but Terriermon talks him into letting him. At Willis's home, Endigomon reappears, as expected, but digivolves to Antylamon. He swiftly evades the attacks of Gargomon, Flamedramon, Halsemon and Digmon and throws all the Digimon around like rag dolls. Antylamon sinks into the lake (and changes the scenery), and rises again, but as Kerpymon. He then de-digivolves all the Digimon. However, they still try to fight, but to no avail, as Kerpymon grabs them and is about to eat them when Angemon and Angewomon cut off his arms and T.K. and Kari show up. Kerpymon changes the scenery again and de-ages the DigiDestined, revealing that he wanted Willis to "go back" in time to when the virus attacked him. Angewomon and Angemon digivolve to their Mega forms, Magnadramon and Seraphimon, to release two Golden Digi-Eggs for Willis and Davis. Veemon and Terriermon Golden Armor Digivolve to Magnamon and Rapidmon who get sucked into Kerpymon. Inside they see Endigomon who tells them to destroy the virus. Doing so purifies Kerpymon, who soon dies. After saying goodbye to his new friends, Willis and Terriermon walk back home, and notice the Digi-Egg that will hatch into Conomon, Kokomon's Fresh form. It ends with Endigomon dancing, and Willis comments that he is tone deaf. Rating In America, this film was rated by the for action violence. Soundtrack Track Listing *1. DigiRap—MC Pea Pod f/ Paul Gordon *2. —Smash Mouth *3. —Fatboy Slim *4. —Len *5. Hey Digimon—Paul Gordon *6. —Barenaked Ladies *7. —The Mighty Mighty Bosstones *8. —Less Than Jake *9. Run Around—Jasan Radford *10. Nowhere Near—Summercamp *11. Spill—Showoff *12. Here We Go—Jason Gochin Bonus Tracks: *13. Digimon Theme—Paul Gordon *14. Change Into Power—Paul Gordon *15. Let's Kick It Up—Paul Gordon *16. Going Digital—Jasan Radford *17. Strange—Jasan Radford The original orchestral score was composed by Udi Harpaz and Amotz Plessner and performed by the Tel Aviv Symphony Orchestra''Digimon: The Movie'' end credits No official version of the orchestral score exists, although there are clips from the soundtrack on Udi Harpaz's website.Udi Harpaz: Composer—Digimon: The Movie The score for the movie is reused during Digimon Adventure 02 and for the majority of Digimon Tamers. Cast Development After the first two Pokémon films, Fox wanted to replicate its success by producing a theatrical feature for Digimon. Unfortunately, Toei Animation had no feature-length films for Digimon, but instead had animation fairs every spring and summer with featurettes showcasing their current animated titles. The only films produced for Digimon by that time were (1999), Our War Game! (2000), and Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals (2000), with the first two directed by Mamoru Hosoda and the final by Shigeyasu Yamauchi. As the three films were twenty, forty, and sixty minutes long, respectively, their footage was condensed to under eighty five minutes. The third film, Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals was heavily cut because Saban Entertainment lacked funding to produce a full two-hour movie. Furthermore, "culturally awkward" Japanese elements are removed, and many North American jokes were written into the script. Jeff Nimoy noted that the first cut of the movie consisted of just the first two films and had plans to release the third film separately as a television movie or direct-to-video, but the idea was overruled. In order to connect the stories of the different movies together, the adapting screenwriters rewrote Our War Game! to include Willis being involved in Diaboromon's creation. Additionally, the subplot of the older DigiDestined being captured by Wendigomon was cut out altogether. Originally, Nimoy had Tai narrate the movie, but as Tai did not make an appearance in the third part of the movie, he changed it to Kari instead. The budget of the film production was estimated to be five million dollars. Videos Digimon The Movie Trivia *According to Kari, she and Tai have an uncle named Fred. Later the new DigiDestined get a ride from Yolei's uncles, one of whom is named Fred. *The Digital World doesn't appear in this film, but it is mentioned by Kari. *This is the only time we see Patamon and Gatomon in their Mega forms. *''Our War Game!'' introduces the concept of DNA Digivolution to the anime, and its events are used to explain the concept in Digimon Adventure 02. *The promotional poster miscolors Lopmon with Terriermon colors, though they keep the three horns and different chest pattern. *''Lopmon'' was never actually shown in the English version. *''Digimon Hurricane Landing!!'' does not seem to be in continuity with the rest of Digimon Adventure 02, unlike the first two sections (Digimon Adventure and Our War Game!). As Davis has the Digi-Egg of Friendship, it cannot occur before episode 11, and since Ken is still mentioned as an antagonist, it cannot occur after episode 25. Since Davis seems to recognize the Digi-Egg of Miracles, and since the Digimon aren't using their Champion forms, it could have occurred between episodes 21 and 22. However, the movie also has Angemon and Angewomon digivolving to Mega, which is contradicted by these forms not appearing in episode 49, and proposes a different origin to the Digi-Egg of Miracles that is never mentioned again, even by Azulongmon. *The third part of the movie was the most poorly edited, this is shown in the scene where Davis, Cody, and Yolei get into the truck. Cody can be heard saying "Climb in, it's perfect!" implying it was Cody climbing into the truck, but it is in fact Willis climbing in. During the fight with Cherubimon, Terrimon gets hit as he is jumping up. In the next shot, it is a side view, and he has fallen back, with the physics not fluent. Cherubimon reverting Terriermon to Gummymon in this scene was omitted although the dark energy colliding with Terriermon can be seen, as well as a frame showing Gummymon just before Terriermon hits the ground. The English version also makes it seem as though there was nobody else but T.K. and Kari in their car, which is highly unlikely. Additionally, in Willis and Davis' fight with Endigomon, Davis' Digimon is shown as Veemon then Demi-Veemon then Veemon again numerous times without explanation,(this is because in the English version the scene was heavily edited.) *The DVD cover mentions that the older DigiDestined are captured by a wayward Digimon. This was a plot element removed from the dub, where Kokomon kidnapped the original DigiDestined and de-aged them. *The English Dub Movie uses at least two lines of speech that originate from saying created by William Shakespeare. ' **To vanish into thin air', which Davis says a variation of. **'To eat someone out of house and home.' and Tai says: 'So we have to sit here and watch this thing eat the world out of house and homepage?' *When Tai and Izzy are receiving e-mails from all over the world, there's a scene in which young Yolei and Ryo are seen writing on their computers *Kari says she bought her friend a pink Power Ranger toy. Notes and references See also *Digimon *Digimon Adventure *Digimon Adventure 02 Category:Digimon Adventure Category:Movies